5ylfandomcom-20200213-history
Xolbrine
Xolbrine are a species from the planet Methanos in 5 Years Later. Appearance With a host body, Xolbrine appear as a humanoid species with orange eyes and a swampy green body made out of the algae that they can generate. Their bodies have several organs located on their shoulders and wrists. These host bodies are not their true body, their real body is hidden underneath the algae with only their boulbous organs and eyes being visible while they are covered in thier algae. In their skinless form, Xolbrine are small and frail, with the brown porous organs that allow them to generate algae now being exposed. Their bulbous organs are connected by root-like veins. Abilities *'Explosive Organs-' Their bulbous organs can be removed and utilized as a natural "bomb". When removed, their bulbous organs can adhere and merge into objects and soon afterwards, explode. *'Algae Generation- '''Xolbrine are able to generate algae using their porous organs. **'Regeneration- 'Because of this algae, they are constantly draining and regenerating these host bodies. **'Shapeshifting- 'Xolbrine are also able to manipulate the algae in a number of ways, stretching and squashing their host bodies at will. They can also expand their host bodies, making them appear larger. Weaknesses *'Dehydration- 'When using their host bodies, if they are out of the bogs for too long, they quickly start to become dehydrated and will soon afterwards die. *'Extreme Temperatures-''' Extreme Heat can turn their skin solid, which is like trapping them in stone. Likewise, extreme cold makes his Slime Sacks stiff and results in a Xolbrine not being able to stretch far or be sticky. *'''Organs- '''The less organs they have, the less algae they can generate, which makes them dehydrate quicker outside their bogs. History and Society Xolbrine are a sentient species of flora that have evolved from pond scum and varying in size. They are hunters that live in bogs and only ever exit these bogs to hunt for food. They are able to saturate and hydrate themselves outside of these bogs due to their porous organs, that can generate algae, which allows them to stay hydrated for hours without needing the bog to survive. When they capture prey, they bring it back to their bogs where it is then stewed to make nutrients and algae for the Xolbrines to survive. At night, Xolbrines shed these host bodies and return to the bogs, where they spend hours absorbing the nutrients from prey captured during a long days hunt. By melting down their prey in these bogs, they create a pure liquid form of Ziellphyll which they can digest; this creates the secretion that makes up their organs. Their constant fear of starvation, has led them to frequently hunt larger game. There are multiple recorded events of Xolbrine capturing and using young Methanosians and their regenerative properties, to provide nutrients for extended periods of time; not many are known to have escaped their captures. Notable Xolbrine X Form 1.png|Wohrt Trivia TBA Category:Race Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 Universe Category:And Beyond